Love Live! Sinfonia!
|kanji = ラブライブ！ シンフォニア！|director = Chinatsu Kiseki}} '|ラブライブ！ シンフォニア！}} is a Love Live! series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Characters Fortes Seiyuu: Amamiya Sora The leader of Fortes. Her idol colour is orange and she is smile attributed. She is a second year. Seiyuu: Kanemoto Hisako The lyricist of Fortes. Her idol colour is cyan and she is pure attributed. She is a first year. Seiyuu: Aiba Aina The composer of Fortes. Her idol colour is red and she is cool attributed. She is a second year. Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane The co-lyricist of Fortes. Her idol colour is pink and she is pure attributed. She is a second year. Seiyuu: Amane Miho The dress maker of Fortes. Her idol colour is purple and she is pure attributed. She is a third year. Seiyuu: Matsuoka Nanase The designer of Fortes. Her idol colour is blue and she is cool attributed. She is a third year. Seiyuu: Ōnishi Saori The co-dress maker of Fortes. Her idol colour is grey and she is cool attributed. She is a first year. Seiyuu: Hikasa Yoko The choreographer of Fortes. Her idol colour is yellow and she is smile attributed. She is a third year. Seiyuu: Aira Rin The practice leader of Fortes. Her idol colour is green and she is smile attributed. She is a first year. Dawning Her idol colour is lavender and she is cool attributed. She is a third year of UTX. Her idol colour is dark blue and she is smile attributed. She is a second year of UTX. Her idol colour is gold and she is pure attributed. She is a third year of UTX. Her idol colour is scarlet and she is cool attributed. She is a second year of UTX. Supporting Music Locations Idol Units * - The school idol unit of Nishizora Academy. The unit consists of 9 members. The sub units of Fortes are: ** Sucre Sucré - Composed of Tomoka, Miyuki and Haruki. This is the smile attributed sub unit. ** Soulbeat - Composed of Alice, Yukina and Tsubomi. This is the cool attributed sub unit. ** Opal Bloom - Composed of Akane, Yozora and Iroha. This is the pure attributed sub unit. * - A recently formed school idol unit of UTX Academy, following in the steps of A-RISE. The unit consists of 4 members and is the rival group of Fortes. Only 2nd and 3rd years are in the group, with two 2nd years and two 3rd years. Trivia * Unlike the original series and Sunshine, Sinfonia will have 30 episodes in both season one and season two - totalling in 60 episodes. Chinatsu Kiseki has said this will allow more development of the two main idol units' members. Gallery Takamichi Tomoka - Debut Outfit.png|Tomoka's Debut Outfit Soramori Haruki - Debut Outfit.png|Haruki's Debut Outfit Asahimaru Akane - Debut Outfit.png|Akane's Debut Outfit Mitake Miyuki - Debut Outfit.png|Miyuki's Debut Outfit Ōgawa Yozora - Debut Outfit.png|Yozora's Debut Outfit Ichiyama Alice - Debut Outfit.png|Alice's Debut Outfit Rimen'no Yukina - Debut Outfit.png|Yukina's Debut Outfit Ayano Iroha - Debut Outfit.png|Iroha's Debut Outfit Natsuki Tsubomi - Debut Outifit.png|Tsubomi's Debut Outfit Takamichi Tomoka.png|Tomoka in her School Uniform Soramori Haruki.png|Haruki in her School Uniform Asahimaru Akane.png|Akane in her School Uniform